Built to Impress
by kabensi
Summary: AU Quinn's a slayer. Slayers tend to get something called the Double H's after they're out slaying things. RachelQuinn, FEMSLASH, RATED MATURE


Jab. Jab. Right, right, left. Duck. Roll. Roundhouse.

Quinn kept her eyes focused on the vampire, gauging for that one moment when she could strike a fatal blow and turn him into dust. She could hear Sue's voice in the back of her mind, _"Don't get sloppy. Get sloppy and get killed."_ This was vamp number three for the evening, and it had been a rigorous patrol. She hoped this was the last one of the night, because she still needed to study for tomorrow's Spanish quiz.

The window appeared and Quinn took it, sliding in and slamming the stake into his chest.

"Hasta la-" Poof. He was gone. "--vista. I hate when they don't let me finish!" she said to the open air.

There were footsteps coming from the sidewalk just outside the park. Quinn dove behind a row of trees and listened. The footsteps came closer, but ambled down the cement with purpose, a bit too heavy for a stealthy vampire out on the prowl. She relaxed and leaned against the tree, her mind reeling from the last encounter. Three in one night wasn't necessarily uncommon, but it wasn't something that happened all the time. It definitely had her wound up. Maybe if she jogged home, then got in a couple hundred push ups or something, she'd be able to focus on her the Spanish homework. Besides, Brittany was counting on her to have decent answers.

"Quinn?"

It was a very good thing it hadn't been a vampire she'd heard, because the source of the footsteps was now standing right next to her.

"Rachel. Jeez. Don't sneak up on people! That's a good way to get punched."

"I wasn't sneaking. I was walking. You're the one hiding over here."

"I wasn't hiding. I was assessing." Quinn couldn't help but catch the scent of vanilla lotion and whatever fruity blend of shampoo she'd used that morning. Her senses were still overstimulated from patrol. "You shouldn't be out here."

"I'm not five, Quinn. I can take an evening stroll by myself."

"You really should be more careful. And not say words like 'stroll' because it makes you sound a hundred."

"Maybe you should walk me home." Rachel linked her arm though Quinn's and began to walk toward the street.

"Rach, that's probably not the best idea."

"You just said it was dangerous."

"I said to be careful."

"Same thing."

Quinn realized there was no point in arguing and it probably was best to walk her home. She just could help recalling the last time Rachel ran into her after a heavy slaying session and they'd ended up making out on the school's football field. If the sprinklers hadn't turned on just as Rachel got up the courage to unhook Quinn's bra, things would have progressed much, much further.

It would only be about a fifteen minute walk, especially as the brisk pace Quinn was setting. If she could just get Rachel home, then she could figure out what to do with all this... energy.

Only, Rachel was making it difficult to walk quickly. In addition to having their arms looped together, Rachel kept rubbing Quinn's arm and had her body pulled in tight next to her.

"Maybe if you wore longer skirts, you wouldn't be so cold."

"I'm not cold."

"Then why--"

Rachel ducked into the alley behind the ice cream shop, dragging Quinn along with her. She pressed her back up against the alley wall, Quinn in front of her. "I think it's hot. You kicking all that vampire ass."

"You... were watching me?" Quinn placed a hand on the wall either side of Rachel's head.

Rachel nodded, her fingers hooked over the waistband of Quinn's track pants. "I just wanted to catch you at the right moment."

"And which moment is that?" Any restraint Quinn was exercising with thoughts of push ups and jogging and pull ups and tae bo, was nearly non-existent.

"This one." Rachel yanked Quinn closer.

Their mouths met, Quinn's tongue slipping past Rachel's lips and eliciting a whimper. Rachel's hands released the waistband and slipped up under Quinn's t-shirt, which said something about the Christ Crusaders Annual 5K Charity Run. Quinn grabbed one of the hands and pushed it down back toward, then past and under, the waist of the pants. Rachel followed the lead and continued further, letting her fingers graze over the barrier of damp cotton that she found between Quinn's legs.

"Don't tease me, Berry," the slayer panted, between kisses.

Rachel smirked Quinn's mouth. "Or else what?" Her fingers trailed up along the top of the panties and lightly tugged at the fabric.

"Or else... I'll just go..."

"Home?"

But she wasn't planning on teasing at all. Before Quinn had time to retaliate with any banter, Rachel was already two fingers deep in the other girl. Quinn's hips rocked, her own hands up under Rachel's sweater vest and blouse. It didn't take much to send her over the edge, especially with Rachel's thumb pressing and flicking against that spot, right there, that made Quinn groan every time it made direct contact.

She kissed Rachel, hard, her legs twitching just a bit in a moment of recovery. Then Quinn's hands gripped either side of Rachel's waist and effortlessly hoisted her up against the wall while the brunette's legs wrapped around her hips. She slipped one hand up under the short plaid shirt and bypassed any underwear that may have briefly been in the way. Rachel's hands were wrapped tight in Quinn's hair while Quinn had her other arm wrapped around the other girl's back, steadying her as she slipped her fingers into slick wet heat. There was a moan, first from one girl, then the other, as Rachel's stomach flexed and her hips began to roll, moving herself against Quinn's fingers. The blonde's face was buried in the Rachel's chest, her attention on the rhythmic thrusts she drove into the other girl, until she cried out and her legs clamped tight around Quinn's body.

Rachel pressed a kiss against Quinn's forehead, then dropped her head back to rest against the wall. Once she caught her breath, Quinn eased her down to the ground.

"Walk you home?"

"Yes, please."

Their arms linked, again, the urgency subsided.

"Can we stop for a burger? I'm totally starving."


End file.
